El poder del amor
by Bjlauri
Summary: Después de la batalla final contra el Negaverso, el Cristal de Plata no puede traer de vuelta al Principe de la Tierra pero Serena y las Sailors no se darán por vencidas. El tiempo ha hecho renacer al Milenio de Plata ahora convertido en Tokio de Cristal.


Hola buenas noches, antes que nada quiero decir que quizás el formato de viñeta pata los diálogos no sea el adecuado, pero llevo peleándome años con este formato y nunca he conseguido hacerlo bien. Espero recibir buenas criticas, ya saben... cuando uno inicia con algo nuevo siempre da miedo e incertidumbre.

Gracias de antemano por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

* * *

La última batalla

\- ¡Curación Lunar, acción!- La energía del Cristal de Plata de la Princesa de la Luna y la Negaenergia de la malvada Reina Beryl chocaron la una con la otra en una prueba por ver quien destruiría a quien.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Serena, porque no te rindes?, quizás estés soñando con un bello futuro pero recuerda que el mundo ya está manchado. ¡Es sucio y malo!-

\- No, yo tengo fe en el mundo-

\- ¿Fe en el amor, fe en la amistad, fe en la confianza mutua entre los seres humanos?- dijo Beryl con ironía para después reírse de eso, reírse de la nobleza de los sentimientos de la Princesa y todo por lo que ella y sus amigas habían peleado.

\- Creo en el mundo que mis amigas intentaron proteger a costa de sus vidas.-

\- ¡Tonta! No puedes confiar en nada en este mundo corrupto- Beryl incrementó su poder con aquellas palabras llenas de odio, ira y veneno cuyo objetivo eran hacer que Serena perdiera la confianza en sí misma y la confianza que sus amigas le brindaran desde el momento de convertirse en Sailor Scout hasta su prematura muerte tratando de salvar al mundo que conocían.

El ataque resultó ser demasiado potente que por un momento Serena sintió que no lo lograría, sus fuerzas se estaban acabando y pero aun así, cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a sus amigas y a Darien; sentía que era su deber, su destino y su futuro.

\- Por favor… por favor Cristal de Plata. Hazme creer en el mundo con la misma fuerza que ellas…-

El recuerdo de Amy diciéndole que no debería hablar del amor tan fácilmente llegó a su memoria y luego su risa simpática y agradable, después una Rei quizás molesta porque las chicas estaba molestándola con el hecho de que ella sentía algo por Nicholas y el sonrojo posterior solo lo había confirmado; Lita no tenía ningún problema con estar enamorada y aunque Serena sabia de su corazón roto, ella solo le estaba dando el impulso que le hacía falta pero entonces también surgió el recuerdo de Mina y su amor fallido por Armand y esa mirada suya, dolida y desilusionada que luego se convirtió en una segura y esperanzada.

Todos esos recuerdos le darían la fuerza suficiente para continuar con esta última batalla, sus pensamientos solo se centraban en sus cuerpos inertes en el hielo; ellas le habían demostrado que todo era posible, que ella era una princesa, la princesa de la Luna y no una niña miedosa y llorona como lo fue las primeras veces en que tuvo que enfrentarse a esos enemigos poderosos del Negaverso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que lentamente resbalaron por sus mejillas.

\- … amigas.-

Pero Beryl no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, no con una niña. El poder de la oscuridad del Negaverso la respaldaba. Algunas esquirlas de hielo del pilar de la malformada torre donde la princesa se encontraba comenzaron a desprenderse; Serena estaba a punto de perder la batalla.

\- Por favor… Sailors Scouts…

Aunque sabía que físicamente era imposible, sintió la mano de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars a su derecha, la de Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus a su izquierda. Todas le brindaban por última vez lo poco que quedaba de su poder; la insignia de la Luna en la frente de Serena brilló con intensidad cuando el poder de las Sailor se reunió en una sola, la confianza en Serena tomo más fuerza, el apoyo de sus amigas y el amor de Darien era lo único que necesitaba para poder vencer a Beryl porque ella creía, creía con todas sus fuerzas y el Cristal de Plata solo era un vehículo. Ella podía, lo sabía.

\- …¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar!-

La reina Beryl ahora estaba sorprendida por el poder de una niña, no podía ser posible que la Princesa de la Luna pudiese liberar el poder del Cristal de Plata con tan solo el firme pensamiento de creer que las cosas en el mundo podían ser diferentes si tenías fe pero así era, el cristal brillaba con tan intensidad que la reina estaba perdiendo su fuerza y por ende la batalla; pronto el poder del Negaverso dejó de brindarle su apoyo mientras la radiante energía del cristal de Serena la consumía lentamente.

Al final, Beryl y el Negaverso habían sido derrotados a costa de la vida de cuatro Sailor guerreras, del príncipe de la Tierra: Endymion y de la Princesa de la Luna. Serena volvió a ser Sailor Moon cuando la energía del Cristal de Plata se hubo liberado completamente, estaba agotada pero en su rostro podía verse una pequeña pero a la vez gran sonrisa pura y sincera; su vida y la vida de los demás no habría sido en vano porque la Tierra estaba salvada, rota si pero finalmente sería destruida por la bondad de sus habitantes y no por la maldad del exterior.

\- Muchas gracias… amigas.-

El poder del Cristal del Plata recorrió cada rincón del Polo Norte, cada rincón del globo terráqueo fue cubierto con su brillo mientras el cuerpo inmóvil de Sailor Moon y el cetro lunar desaparecían, el cuerpo de Darien y el de las cuatro Sailor Scout. Si, por fin todo había terminado, no más escuela, no más regaños por parte de la maestra, no más almuerzos sabrosos de mama Ikuko o de Lita, no más peleas con Rei o reprimendas inteligentes de Amy por haber sacado bajas calificaciones en los exámenes y eso también significaba no más amistad con Mina, Molly o Kelvin, por supuesto tampoco poder conocer el amor de Darien.

El deseo de ver por última vez a Luna y Artemis para despedirse ahora ya era un imposible, de no haber sido por esa gatita traviesa esto no estaría pasando pero muy en el fondo, Serena agradecía que hubiese sucedido así porque de lo contrario jamás habría conocido a las chicas ni a Darien y mientras todo sucedía como en cámara lenta, también todo iba perdiendo el sentido; ya casi no escuchaba nada a su alrededor… ya no había nada.

\- Serena…-

Su cuerpo estaba completamente cansado como para reaccionar pero sus sentidos aún estaban medianamente alerta, ¿sería que todavía no acababa con la reina Beryl?, su oído captó a lo lejos un fino murmullo, la voz de una mujer.

\- … princesa…-

Los parpados le pesaban como dos rocas pero aun así, con todo el dolor de su alma y su cuerpo hizo el intento de abrirlos. Al principio parecía una tarea imposible pues los ojos comenzaron a arderle y dolerle sobremanera después pudo enfocar una luz rosa cegadora, entonces se dio cuenta que todavía portaba el uniforme scout.

Aquella voz volvió a repetir su nombre, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder enfocar perfectamente la mancha borrosa que se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ella, entonces se dio cuenta que era una figura femenina. Pudo distinguirla mejor cuando estuvo más cerca, era ella… la reina Serenity, entre sus manos portaba el cetro lunar y el Cristal de Plata que aun resplandecía.

\- Reina… Serenity.-

No había duda alguna, inexplicablemente al sentir la cercanía de la radiante luz del cristal, Serena fue recobrando poco a poco sus energías. La reina Serenity tomó el cetro lunar por el mango volviendo a resplandecer con una luz menos poderosa que la primera.

En cuestión de segundos, la luminosidad del Cristal de Plata se fue desvaneciendo hasta mostrar lo que alguna vez fue un majestuoso palacio, el Milenio de Plata; donde ahora solo existían ruinas y hedor a muerte provocada por el Negaverso. Podía sentirse la tristeza del lugar y la agonía de todos los que una vez lo habitaron.

\- Hija mía… ahora que has recobrado un poco de tus energías, es momento de volver a tu hogar.-

\- ¿Mi… hogar?-

\- Tu lugar junto a mí, mí querida princesa.

\- Entonces… no pude, no pudimos… la Tierra y sus habitantes, todos han…-

\- No, no princesa. La Tierra está a salvo gracias a las guerreras de la Luna llena, gracias a las Sailor Scout.-

Cuando la reina mencionó a las Scouts no pudo evitar en el destino tan terrible que habían tenido sus amigas mientras ella estaba con vida gracias al Cristal de Plata pero… ¿ellas?

\- Mis amigas…

El tono de su voz sonaba apagado, triste. Jamás pensó sentirse de esa forma tan miserable en cambio su madre, la reina; conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

\- Mira a tu alrededor.-

Serena obedeció a la reina, dándose cuenta que sus amigas cruzaban sanas y salvas las rocosas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, cada una de ellas en perfecto estado e impecable uniforme scout, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos una vez más al verlas de pie.

\- Chicas…-

Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina corrieron a abrazar a Serena, un reconfortante abrazo de guerreras y amigas pero algo hacía falta, alguien hacía falta. Serena se desembarazo del abrazo para instintivamente buscar a Darien pero él no estaba ahí.

\- Darien.-

Él dio su vida para protegerte princesa, el Cristal de Plata no tiene el poder para regresar de la muerte a quien se ha sacrificado antes por amor.-

Al fin las lágrimas habían brotado. Lo que ahora estaba escuchando era una mentira, el Cristal de Plata había puesto a cinco Sailors vivas en medio del ruinoso Milenio de Plata pero no puedo revivir a Darien, ¿qué broma cruel era esta?

\- No. Darien me salvó la vida, ¿porqué… porque el Cristal de Plata se rehúsa a traerlo de vuelta?-

\- Serena…-

Las chicas le brindaron nuevamente su apoyo, entendían el dolor por el que estaba pasando, su amor se había roto y su cristal no podía devolvérselo. Cada una de las Sailor Scout colocó su mano en el hombro de Serena, justo como lo habían hecho anteriormente, el Cristal de Plata comenzó a brillar tenuemente y se le ocurrió que quizás el cristal no tenía el poder suficiente porque no era ella quien le brindaba su energía.

\- Reina Serenity… madre… por favor, necesito intentarlo.-

Serenity comprendía el dolor de su princesa pues ella misma había pasado por lo mismo años antes, tuvo que sacrificarse para alejar al Negaverso del Milenio de Plata enviando a las Sailors y a su propia hija a una vida lejos de todo lo que ellas conocían, olvidaron todo y vivieron como niñas normales en la Tierra hasta que fue inevitable traerlas de vuelta.

Pero el Cristal de Plata no reaccionaria tampoco con la princesa, era algo que salía de sus manos. Quería que Serena comprendiera pero tampoco sería capaz de desilusionarla, Serenity entregó el centro lunar; parecía que Serena no había perdido esa confianza de cuando derrotó a Beryl pero, tendría que entenderlo de la peor forma.

\- Chicas… por favor.-

Ellas asintieron al unísono, quizás solo Serena fuera capaz de regresar al Príncipe Endymion. La princesa cerró sus ojos mientras sentía nuevamente la calidez de las manos de sus amigas, el Cristal de Plata volvió a emitir aquel delicado brillo sin embargo nada ocurrió.

Muy en el fondo Serena no quería perder la ilusión de tener de nuevo a Darien por lo que su único pensamiento lo absorbió el Cristal de Plata: "Por favor Cristal de Plata, regrésame al príncipe Endymion… te lo suplico, por favor". Pero nada nuevo ocurrió, nada extraordinario, el tenue brillo solo atrajo el cuerpo de Darien frente a las mujeres pero seguía tan dormido como antes.

Ya sin fuerza alguna y derrotada, Serena se dio por vencida mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y el cetro lunar hacia un sordo sonido al golpear con la roca. Todo lo que el cristal había logrado era presentarle el cuerpo de su amado. El flequillo de su peinado le cubría los ojos pero su madre y el resto de las Sailors podían observar perfectamente el dolor que guardaba en su corazón.

\- Serena…- dijo Amy- quizás si esperas lo suficiente el Cristal de Plata pueda recuperar sus poderes y tú la energía necesaria para volver a intentarlo-

\- ¿Tú lo crees Amy?, ¿en serio crees que pueda traer a Darien de regreso?-

\- Todas lo creemos Serena- esta vez Rei le brindó su apoyo total-

\- Si todas lo creen… esperaré.-


End file.
